


Grandma

by tcourtois



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3199640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcourtois/pseuds/tcourtois





	Grandma

“My family are going to love you, I swear.” My girlfriend was trying to persuade me that meeting her parents for an early Christmas dinner wasn’t a terrifying idea. She hadn’t met mine, and she’d only met one of my sisters in passing.

We hadn’t been together for very long, but we were getting quite serious, so this was a good opportunity for me to meet her family, nonetheless it was terrifying.

“Marie, that doesn’t help.” I whined as she helped me with my tie. We were in the car outside trying to give me the courage to go inside. “I’m awkward with people you know this, what if they don’t actually like me. You know, footballers are actually terrible people.” 

“They’re really laid back I swear but um, just one tiny problem.” She said softly, saying the last word more softly than the rest.

“What?” I asked, the anxiety in the pit of my stomach getting even worse.

“My dad, kind of supports Schalke.”

I nearly passed out when she said that. I had no chance of coming out of this dinner intact. I could almost hear the disapproving tone of voice they would use, and the jokes they would make at my expense.

“You tell me this now?” I got out of the car then and walked around to her side, opening the door for her.

“It’ll be fine, he already knows about you. It’s not like I’m bringing home a Dortmund player as a surprise.” She pecked me on the cheek before taking my hand as we walked up to the door.

~

Dinner was going ok. Marie’s father was avoiding the subject of football at all costs. When Marie’s grandmother had asked what I did for a job he cut across me before I could speak. His mother then told him off for being rude.

I tried not to laugh at the table.

She was being really kind to me, I think because she knew how overbearing and protective her son could be. Maybe she had seen it before. Marie did have older sisters, I wondered how their boyfriends had fared.

“What are you doing for the holidays Marco?” Marie’s Grandma asked me. Her father acted disinterested, and her mother offered the gravy for what was probably the tenth time.

“I’m taking Marie to Paris during the winter break. I’m injured any way but I still get the time off. I guess I just ruined the surprise but I didn’t know how to tell her anyway.” I grinned at both women, her Grandma on my left and Marie on my right.

Marie slung her arms around me and hugged me from the side. “Marco!” she squealed.

“Marie dear, you’ve wanted to go to Paris for a long time haven’t you? What a lovely thought Marco. You are such a lovely young man.” She shot her son a look, he rolled his eyes. He was staying pretty loyal to his team, I respected that.

“I have Grandma.” She said, then taking my hand on the table. “I can’t believe you planned a trip away, I didn’t expect it.” She took a sip of her wine.

“It was your friend’s idea, and then Marcel convinced me because he took someone there once and he said it was amazing.” I shrugged. “Plus I’ve always wanted to visit.”

“No plans to transfer to PSG then, you’re not scouting out Paris for a move.” Marie’s father asked.

Marie looked at him sternly. “Dad.” She whined.

“I wouldn’t drag your daughter across Europe, and no I have no plans to leave Dortmund despite what the media are speculating.” I tried to defuse the situation.

“I went to Paris once with your grandfather, during the war. Even then it was beautiful. The Eiffel Tower is quite spectacular.” She put her hand over my other, grinning at me and her granddaughter. “Ignore my son, he is just teasing. What he really wants, is for you to transfer to Schalke, but between the two of us, you’re too good for that.”


End file.
